resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Where Nightmares Live/Transcript
Upper Tunnels Cutscene A map is shown of Western Europe, showing the Maquis retreat from Luxembourg to Reims. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' It took two hours for the transports to reach the Maquis' last remaining safe zone. This small camp held all that remained of the Maquis. of Western Europe replaced by an image of last Maquis military camp somewhere in the ruins of Reims We wondered if it would be enough to carry out the final assault on the Paris tower. Plans were drawn up quickly. changes to a map of Paris Cartwright would lead a frontal assault on the Paris defenses and the Chimera tower. line arrow pointed to a red dot appears and shows Cartwright's team route towards the Chimeran Tower ''While we had hope that destroying the tower would have the same effect we had seen in London, the Maquis had a backup plan as well. Carriers were seen moving in and out of a structure Bouchard called the "Chrysalis Lair". ''red line arrow appears, points to a Chrysalis Lair ''It was thought that if the serum Bouchard's father had synthesized could be smuggled inside and injected into the structure's systems, the entire Chimera conversion process could be contaminated and brought to a halt. ''An image of the Paris tower is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating): '''Cartwright's assault on the main Chimera tower would provide a diversion that would allow a smaller force to enter Paris from the east. For months, the Cloven had been using the catacombs to bypass the Chimera outer defenses. ''image of the Chrysalis Lair is shown It would be impossible to move a large force through the narrow passageways, but one person, moving alone, could pass through unnoticed by Chimera forces. Fade to black. Scenes returns to one of the Maquis and British leaders at the military planning meeting. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Raine and Grayson argued over who should go. Because of her experience and knowledge of how to deploy the serum, Bouchard was chosen. But Grayson would not listen to reason. The scene becomes live. Reims, France 4 September, 1951 *'James Grayson:' angrily You can't let her go. *'Rachel Parker:' The decision's been made, James. You have to let it drop. Grayson grabs Bouchard's right arm. *'James Grayson:' She's infected. *'Raine Bouchard:' her arm free, but Grayson holds on What are you talking about? Let go of me. *'Roland Mallery:' Let go of her Private, or I will take your head off. *'James Grayson:' I saw her father drawing her blood in Luxembourg. Raine is the 'breakthrough.' Tell them Raine! *'Raine Bouchard:' You son of a bitch. Let go of me. *'Rachel Parker:' Grayson, stop it At that moment, Mallery takes a swing at Grayson. He dodges back, then floors Mallery with a single punch. Mallery slowly gets back up, and gestures to two of his men. *'Roland Mallery:' furious Take him to the brig. Lock him up. The Maquis soldiers drag Grayson away, but he fights to get free. *'James Grayson:' Get off me! She was infected in Bonn. Tell them, Raine! You can't let her go! It's true, I'm telling you! She's gonna kill us all! As Grayson is dragged away, Bouchard glares at him, and her eyes flash gold in color. Fade to black. When the scene returns, Grayson is locked in the "brig"- in truth, a wine cellar. Maquis Brig, Reims, France 5 September, 1951 Grayson angrily paces back and forth, when the door opens and Bouchard walks in. *'Raine Bouchard:' hesitant I had to see you James. *'James Grayson:' Funny, you know? The rats here in France are bigger than those in London. Bouchard walks over to Grayson and puts a hand on his shoulder. *'Raine Bouchard:' I don't blame you for being angry. I am leaving for Paris soon. *'James Grayson:' sarcastic I'd wave goodbye, if I could reach those bars. *'Raine Bouchard:' You will be free by then. I will tell the guards before I go. *'James Grayson:' After it's too late to stop you. *'Raine Bouchard:' James...I'm sorry. Grayson turns to face her and strokes Raine's face, then seizes her by the throat. *'James Grayson:' You're infected, Raine. Just like my brother was. You know what I have to do. She starts to choking and coughing. *'Raine Bouchard:' Are you going to kill me, James? Do it. Grayson angrily lets her go and turns away. *'Raine Bouchard:' James... I don't *'James Grayson:' Why did you come here? There's nothing you can say. Unseen by Grayson, Raine's eyes again flash gold and an evil smile appears on her face. She then removes her shirt and strips naked. *'Raine Bouchard:' seductively I didn't come to talk. Grayson turns around and is caught offguard. Raine beckons him to join her. Fade to black. When the scene returns, Grayson is still in the brig. A familiar voice is heard outside. *'Maquis Soldier:' What are you doing here? What do you want? *'Stephen Cartwright:' Just wondering if you had a light. The sound of a struggle and punching is heard. Grayson hides behind the door as it opens and makes to grab the person entering, but stops when he realises who it is. *'Syephen Cartwright:' Hey, hold on. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright? *'Stephen Cartwright:' You're going to have to hurry, mate. They left an hour ago. Cartwright hands Grayson his .303 Storm Rifle. *'James Grayson:' Mallery went with her? *'Stephen Cartwright:' We don't think so. We think he followed Bouchard after she left. *'James Grayson:' We? Colonel Parker enters the brig. *'Rachel Parker:' Here, you'll need this. him a serum vial In case you don't find her. Fade to black. When the scene returns, it shows Chimeran dropships flying overhead, explosions all around, both the Chimeran Tower and Chrysalis Lair in the distance. The Battle for Paris has begun. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' As Grayson moved into the outskirts of Paris, he could see that Cartwright's assault on the Chimera tower had begun. The clock was now ticking. Grayson would have to reach the Chrysalis Lair and deliver the serum while the Chimera defense forces were being diverted. Grayson runs across the foreground. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Though he'd had an hour's head start, Grayson caught up with Mallery at the entrance to the catacombs, alone. Tracking Bouchard and Colonel Mallery had been as easy as following their boot prints in the snow. The important question was, would Grayson remember to question Colonel Mallery, before he killed him. Grayson drops down into the catacombs. Fade to black. When the scenes return, two Clovens watching above see him and drop down after him. Fade to black. While the level loads, the following text is shown: Cloven Stronghold: Villepinte, France 6 September 1951 The Chimera are moving in and battling Cloven for these catacombs. So much for this being the easy route into Paris. Raine can no longer be trusted, so I'll infect the Carriers -- if I can reach the Chrysalis Lair before Cartwright ends his diversionary assault. I don't know how or when Raine became infected... Maybe I didn't rescue her soon enough in Bonn? Or maybe her father injected her with his serum? Either way, I should have killed her last night when I still had the chance. --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Mallery is seen in a Cloven lair peering at some Cloven behind the corner. Grayson sneaks up on him and place his hands on Mallery. *'James Grayson:' These guys like frogs better than roast beef. So keep quiet. Savvy? *'Roland Mallery:' Don't be stupid, Tommy. They are Cloven, not cannibals. *'James Grayson:' Tell me where Bouchard went, or you'll find out...the hard way. Grayson pushes Mallery nearly out of the corner. *'Roland Mallery:' Through here, through here! I lost her, I swear on my life! Grayson points his index finger on Mallery. *'James Grayson:' You reek of infection, Mallery. Grow a pair, man! An Advanced Hybrids appears above, growls and roars, scaring away the Cloven. Gameplay Grayson and Mallery begins attacking the groups of Advanced Hybrids. /Infected Mode/ *'Roland Mallery:' This feels like a trap. I know you are a Chimera, Grayson. /Infected Mode/ *'Roland Mallery:' Something's not right. The Chimera and Cloven are supposed to co-exist. This makes no sense! *'James Grayson:' Don't ask me. You're the expert. After clearing out the Advanced Hybrids, Drones appears. *'Roland Mallery:' Drones! Take them out! *'James Grayson:' Do you know how to use that sidearm? After destroying the Drones. *'Roland Mallery:' How did you not see those markings, Tommy! Help me raise the gate. Mallery and Grayson approaches the gate to the tomb, in which the Advanced Hybrids appears. *'Roland Mallery:' Incoming! After killing Advanced Hybrid. *'Roland Mallery:' We're losing time. Grayson and Mallery pulls open the gate. Cutscene *'Roland Mallery:' I will go first. *'James Grayson:' Uh--uh; Nice try Molly, but I'm going first. Grayson enters the tomb. *'Roland Mallery:' Grayson, you are so predictable. Mallery closes the tomb and locking away Grayson. *'Roland Mallery:' Ha ha ha. I forgot! Bouchard went this way. When you find the Cloven tell them pa lyoo BEETS. They will love you. Ha ha ha! Mallery begins walking away. *'James Grayson:' Mallery! Gameplay Leapers coming down through the hole of the ceiling. Grayson quickly kills them all and push open the sarcophagus which leads to the crypt. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Au revoir (French: "Goodbye"), Tommy. Have fun with your new friend. I will tell Raine hello for you. *evil laughs* *'James Grayson:' Oh, sod off. After fighting the Advanced Hybrids and Steelheads, Grayson entering the next set of catacombs. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' You are worthless, Tommy. *'James Grayson:' Stupid midget. Cutscene Grayson observes three Clovens practicing a ritual around the campfire with a record player playing in the background. *'James Grayson:' Bloody freak show. *'Cloven:' *growling* Advanced Hybrids appears from an adjacent cave, which they frighten away the Cloven. One of the Hybrids approaches a 'mural' and shoots at the record player, destroying it. Gameplay Chimeran forces of Advanced Hybrids, Drones and Steelheads open fire as Leapers appears. Grayson return fire and wipe them out. As Grayson approaching the gate, Brute appears and break the gate open. Grayson takes cover and kill Brute. Once the Chimera's dead, Grayson re-approaching back to the gate where Brute came from and enters the passage. Cutscene Grayson walks down the passage and begin to contact Mallery. *'James Grayson:' Mallery, come in! reply Mallery! An explosion is heard. *'James Grayson:' What the--? The ground underneath Grayson breaks apart, causing him to fell in a hole. *'James Grayson:' Ahhh! Lower Tunnels Cutscene Various images of Cloven objects and iconography are shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' As Grayson fought his way deeper into the subterranean maze of rooms and chambers, he began to discover more and more evidence that while insane and incoherent, at least appearing so to us, the Cloven had a complex language and society. Grayson began to realize that the Cloven were in the catacombs for a purpose, a purpose closely related to Bouchard's mission to contaminating the Chimera's new conversion process. Fade to black. While the level loads, the following text is shown: Cloven Stronghold: Villepinte, France 6 September, 1951 Oh Christ this isn't good. Tracking Bouchard and Mallery was slow-going enough, but now I've fallen into a deeper, more dangerous section of the catacombs. I only hope Raine's had trouble making it through here, too. Not the bad sort, just enough to slow her down. But Mallery...I hope the rat bastard encounters the worst, most painful kind of trouble the Cloven's sick hive minds can conjure. --James Grayson, Mercenary Grayson wakes up and stands back up on his feet, then he hears some growling, as the Advanced Hybrids appears. Gameplay Grayson firing at Advanced Hybrids and Slipskulls as they appears, killing them all. Grayson reaches and opens gate. Leapers, Steelheads and more Slipskulls appears and shot Grayson. But the remaining Chimera were killed by Grayson who enters the next area. Cutscene Grayson climbs down and finds the entire pitch black. A Cloven is seen running by. Grayson picks up a flashlight and tries to turn it on. It briefly shines on the Cloven, but it quickly turns off. *'James Grayson:' No, no, no. After hitting his flashlight, it turns back on and shines on a another Cloven but again turns off. *'James Grayson:' Turn on you piece of shit. After banging the flashlight, it turns on as the same Cloven runs at Grayson. Gameplay The Cloven tries to wrestle Grayson and tries to bite him. *'James Grayson:' Yahhhhhhh!! What the hell do these guys eat? Grayson quickly overpowers the Cloven and use his RM-3 Knuckle-Duster to stab him in the guts, killing him. *'James Grayson:' Crazy albinos. When Grayson climbing up a ladder. *'James Grayson:' Parker, this is Grayson. Tell the Maquis their equipment is shit. When coming to a passage and fighting numerous of Advanced Hybrids and Leapers. *'James Grayson:' Where do all you guys keep coming from? Advanced Hybrids and Leapers are no match for Grayson as he reach and exits the passage. Cutscene Mallery is seen running across a bridge in an underground cavern. Grayson appears. *'James Grayson:' Mallery! Tell me where she is. *'Roland Mallery:' Another time, Tommy! Mallery pulls out his frag grenade and throws it on the other end of the bridge where Grayson is, whom he quickly runs for cover. The grenade destroys the bridge as Mallery runs to the other end and enters the tomb. Gameplay *'James Grayson:' Stupid dwarf! Advanced Hybrid coming the stairs and fire at Grayson. After Grayson kills it, he gets across the wooden bridge and climb up the stairs where Advanced Hybrid came from. Drones appears and open fire, Grayson return fire and shoot them down. Slipskulls shows up and firing at him. Once Grayson kills them all, he move down the stairs as two Advanced Hybrids and a Drone appears, tries to stop him. But they all eliminated while Grayson heads down to the bottom and Leapers appears. Grayson manages to exterminate all Leapers before he across the bridge when the Titan appears. *'James Grayson:' Real men wear leather. After Grayson destroys Titan, he encountering Slipskulls. *'James Grayson:' Sit still, you little chimps! Grayson kills all Slipskull and two Advanced Hybrids appears. Grayson kills them both and climb to the top of the bridge when encountering a Brute. *'James Grayson:' See these? Opposable thumbs. Cutscene After Brute is dead, Grayson approaches the other end where Mallery had fled. *'James Grayson:' I really hate Mallery... Grayson went inside the tomb. Abandoned Processing Center Cutscene An two images of Bouchard in the Cloven's lair is shown *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Later, Maquis leaders would ask how it was possible for Raine Bouchard to travel through the Cloven stronghold, alone and unassisted. But if Grayson's assertions were true, then Bouchard was infected long before she got to Paris. An image of a Cloven soldier is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Little was known about the complex relationship between the Chimera and the Cloven, but one thing was clear; related genetically, the two species could co-exist in the same region, tolerating each other's presence. two images of Bouchard is shown It's entirely possible that Bouchard literally strolled through the catacombs, completely unharmed Fade to black. While the level loads, the following text is shown: Cloven Stronghold: Villeponte, France 6 September 1951 Cartwright's commenced his assault on the Paris tower -- it's merely a diversion to pull Chimera from the Chrysalis Lair, where Raine must inject her serum. If her theory is correct, Carriers will be infected across Europe, and the Chimera will be unable to convert more humans into gorillas -- a gambit we would have laughed off last month. Cartwright's placed his confidence in Raine. I'm revoking mine. --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Grayson is walking along the corridor into the catacombs. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Raine, I was supposed to come with you--to protect you. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Like you protected my father? *'Roland Mallery Radio:' He was foolish to stay behind. I did everything within my power to get him out. Raine? Raine, come in. Damn it. *'James Grayson:' sing-song Oh Mollyyy! I'm gonna find you and bury my knife in your heart. Gameplay After the cutscene, Slipskulls coming out of hiding in the catacombs. Grayson manages to kill them all and heard the loud stamping sound and Titan appears on the other side of the catacombs and open fire, destroying part of the corridor. Grayson destroys it and head down the lower floor and shot down three Attack Drones as they appears from the water. After drones destroyed, Grayson dives into the water walks up the ramp, climbs up to the upper floor, enter the catacombs and ambushed by Advanced Hybrids. After Grayson kills them, he heads around the corner and surprised by two Brutes, but two of them were killed by Grayson who reaches the other side of the corridor, but the entrance been blocked by a energy barrier. Grayson head for the switch and pulls down the lever. Cutscene The energy barrier deactivated and Grayson approaching the entrance. Gameplay Grayson enters the tunnel and take out Advanced Hybrids, Drones and Slipskulls before he enters the cave. Grayson shot down more Drones as he enters the cave. He reach the lift as he heard a roar. Brute and a Advanced Hybrid coming up and out of the lift, starts shooting at Grayson who runs for cover. Grayson takes out last remaining Chimera, heads back to the lift and press the panel. Cutscene Grayson takes the lift and starts to descends. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' James, you didn't trust me... *'James Grayson:' Raine, you're infected...you need help. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' This is my father's life work. I have to be the one... *'James Grayson:' You're in no shape to do it alone. Wait for me. We're on the same side. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Are we? *'James Grayson:' Oh, come on! Gameplay Grayson gets off the lift and kill all of the Advanced Hybrids and Steelheads as he walks down the ramps and walkways all the to the bottom of the cave Cutscene Grayson reaches the bottom. A Burrower out of the nearby wall. *'James Grayson:' Holy shit! Gameplay Burrowing retreats back to the tunnel. Advanced Hybrids comes out of the tunnel and attack him, but Grayson kills them and enters the tunnel, kill two Steelheads and purses the Burrower. Grayson found the Burrower and shoot the machine, causing enough damage to the Burrower as the Machine retreat deeper into the tunnel. Grayson purses the Burrower and been attack by Attack Drones. But Grayson manages to shoot them down and find the Burrower. Grayson found it and able to destroy it. '' '''Cutscene' When destroying the Burrower. *'James Grayson:' Choke on that you big iron bastard. DNA Storage Facility Cutscene An image of the facility is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Grayson now knew why the Cloven were in the catacombs - to gain access to the hundreds of thousands of human bodies that were being stored there. Later, we would wonder if it was just an easy food source, or if there wasn't some reason, some ritual born of the Cloven's hive mind, that would be forever inexplicable to us. All Grayson knew was that Bouchard, followed by Mallery, had left the abandoned processing complex beneath the city, and was heading for the Chimera tower she called the "Chrysalis Lair". image of Chrysalis Lair is shown It would take everything he had to find her. Fade to black. ''While the level loads, the following text is shown:'' Cloven Stronghold: Villepinte, France 6 September, 1951 I was recruited by the Maquis to help Raine destroy the Chimera, not help her become one. She has her father's serum, both in a vial, and in her veins. Will she use the vial against the Chrysalis? Will she infect the Carriers and put an end to this? I no longer know. But I know this; if she won't, I will. And god help her if she gets in my way. I've never let my feelings for someone stop me from doing what has to be done. --''James Grayson, Mercenary'' '''Cutscene Grayson appears after he destroyed the Burrower. Gameplay Leaper Pods burst open as he approaches and Leapers attack him. Grayson killed Leapers while he journey through the tunnel and confront two Advanced Hybrids. He drops down the hole and land on another tunnel below, he sees two Cloven move past up. Grayson enters the cave, turns left and spots two Advanced Hybrids, Brute and two Steelheads appears. Grayson fire and kill all of them as he exit the cave. Cutscene When Grayson enters the storage facility. *'James Grayson:' Oh my god. Raine, did you see this? All these bodies? Thousands of them. Women, sisters, daughters. All I wanted to do was avenge my brother. But I was being selfish-- I see that now. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Then you changed your mind? Or do you still intend to murder them all? *'James Grayson:' Hell yes. I'm going to wipe the Chimera from the face of earth. Gameplay When crossing the catwalk. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Get a flank on their left--do something to draw fire off the infantry! Come on, don't stop. Double time! *'British Soldier 1 Radio:' Stack up, men! Soldiers on me! *'British Soldier 2 Radio:' Right behind you, sir! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Parker, we can't maintain this diversion forever! Grayson had better make it through to Paris! Cutscene Grayson takes on the service lift and begins to ascend as the Chimeran reinforcement arrived. Gameplay Chimera reinforcement try to kill Grayson, but they're no match for Grayson. Cutscene Shortly after all of the Chimera were wiped out, Grayson run for cover as the Hammer arrived Gameplay During the long brief battle, Grayson destroys the Hammer and kills two Steelheads. *'James Grayson:' The finest Chimeran engineering. Cutscene Grayson enters the room with an inactive Hammer as the door close behind him. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' I'm approaching the Lair, going silent now, James. Leaving my radio behind...I don't need the distraction--or temptation to turn back. *'James Grayson:' You're hesitant for a reason. Trust your instincts. I can help you deliver the serum. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Goodbye, James... *'James Grayson:' Raine, no, don't! Oh shit. Mallery, if you're close, try and stop her! Come on... Mallery! Grayson runs to and board the Hammer. /Infected Mode/ *'James Grayson:' Raine, I'm infected too. I know what you're going through. Stay with me Bouchard! I'm on my way. /Infected Mode/ Category:Resistance: Retribution Transcripts